


Birds of a Feather (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birdwatching, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of friendship between Rodney McKay and Benton Fraser. Podfic of julia_here's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13496) by julia_here. 



> From julia_here's summary: "Childhood stories and adult friendship. Nothing you couldn't read to your grandmother, unless your grandmother is Martha Fraser." I wanted to record this fic as I love the writing, and she makes their friendship so very plausible. (part of my post all the podfic campaign)

Length: 1 hr 25min

The original text is [here](http://julia-here.livejournal.com/207008.html)

M4B download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/enebfbtfr705mby/Birds_of_a_Feather.m4b) (~40MB)  
MP3 download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t7j186w43v3ebd6/Birds_of_a_Feather.mp3) (~78MB)

streaming option


End file.
